


剥离

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 一个复杂的宗教世界观之下的pwp，ooc





	剥离

声音越来越吃力，越来越嘹亮，那些令人烦躁不安的声音、情欲、回忆、孤独……银时几乎是在绝望中渴望着它的结束……然而，永远不会结束。

他皱着眉头，睁开眼睛。有道火苗在他眼前跃动，抵着他的皮肤烧灼。他因此醒过来，面前一间不大的囚室，他从火焰边避开，挣动身体得知双手被反绑身后，打了一个粗心的结。

银时将身体前倾，绕紧手指，从绳索里扯动手腕，剧痛，以及，绳子松了点。

火焰，在他的动作中摇动了几下。灯盏没有托稳，几滴热油洒了下来，溅到他苍白裸露的胸前，留下红迹。火焰退开，空间里的另一个人开始发笑。

“少装模作样，你对自己的处境都不明白吗？”

“不，我不明白。”银时摇了摇头，“需要你来教我。”

周围亮了些，感官开始适应，他抬起赤红色的眼睛朝光明来处望去，目光所及的黑暗中遍布暗影与千疮百孔的洞穴，在他的眼前不断闪过撕打、扭动，或者不安地挣扎、辗转反侧的身体，从黑暗中撕扯他的心弦。噪音消失了，幻象也逐渐安定，那个人类的模样开始清晰，甚至带有使他平静的力量。

“高杉，”银时的声音很温和，对他命令道：“过来。”

高杉依言走上前，抬手托着灯盏，他也不说话，只是默默用右手的剪刀拨弄灯芯。

银时掀了掀眼皮，打量他的模样，一副具有实感的美丽躯壳，看上去是的。肤色略深，而不是非人的失血苍白，碧绿瞳色，左眼因失明而紧闭，眼角染上了皱纹和黑印，还有出于用剑的习惯而养成的精瘦体格和凶狠有力的手。正是这一切所带来的令人坐立难安的美，他却因此而欣慰。

“高杉，你复生了吗？”

“不尽然，我是你的梦魇。”高杉漫不经心地说着话，将灯光剪亮了点。

银时疲惫地低下头，挪动腿脚，发现铁椅子被钉死在地面上，他在桎梏中徒劳地扯动手臂，假意向高杉求饶：“拜托，把绳子解开。”

“我必须做点什么，不然我不知道怎么处置你。”高杉托着下巴，举灯围绕他打转，“因为你似乎很不喜欢听我说话，你一点儿也不喜欢我。”

银时停顿一瞬，毫无保留地笑了出来，“你是认真的吗？不过看你憔悴的样子，似乎相思病犯的很厉害，有人监督你好好吃饭吗？”

他的话没说完，高杉抬手抽了他一耳光，又重又狠，银时闭着眼睛偏过头去，血从嘴角流下来。

“哦，一个让我变成这样的罪魁祸首，居然还有胆子问我。”他不屑地说。

银时稍微环顾四周，他回应道：“我为你打造了神之居所，你却从时空层面逃出去，住进蛇窝里……”

“闭嘴！”有什么撕裂空气落在他身上的声音，银时倒抽一口冷气，仍不舍得睁开眼睛。

“你们拥有的是同一个灵魂吧，但你未必与他如此相像。”银时流露出悲哀，“理由只有一个，你是我对过往某段回忆的幻觉。”

高杉将鞭子卷在手臂，上前抬起他的脸，“又不是第一次了，你对这个世界不满，我来为你毁掉它。”

“我从未这样说过。”银时不悦地低垂着视线，“纵然我曾做出毁灭之举，我已经不想再失去任何东西了。”

热油在他的左眼皮之下留了烧伤，他的哼叫迫使高杉收手，轻蔑地点评，“你没有选择，你会连累身边的人。”

银时的眼睑终于微微颤动，轻缓的声调丝丝冰冷，“放过她，算我求你。”

他太了解高杉的作风了，对此高杉亦心知肚明，他歪了歪头，进一步威胁道：“虽然你求我，但你也没付出任何代价不是么？”

银时被迫仰起头，他深吸一口气，少顷，他说出他的决定：“我付出了，我随你处置。”

高杉直起身，施舍给他一个冷漠又蔑视的眼神，“你很重视你认识的乌合之众，甚至为他们不惜生命，我都看在眼中。”他说着将鞭子抽向银时胸口，一下又一下过于响亮，听到都让人觉得疼。银时缩了缩，高杉的腿踏上铁椅子阻止他继续躲避，居然直接踩在了他的裆部。“可是我的感情，又有谁看在眼里过。”

银时终于愿意直视他的眼睛，室内深重的阴影逐渐散开，记忆中的翠绿色眼眸依旧倨傲、恶毒，目光中带着一种说不清道不明的情绪，他叹息一声，赤色的眼瞳中无波无澜，“最先抛弃我的，是你才对。”话音未落，银时泄出一句呻吟，高杉踩住他的裆部，用力地摩挲起来，赤裸的足底隔着布料挑起了他的反应，居然带来无法否认的快感。

高杉伸手揪起他的头 发，往椅背上撞去，俯身紧贴他的额头嘶吼：“狡辩，我明明总在为你着想，而你并不在乎。”银时的呼吸越发深重，高杉轻佻地蹂躏他的性器，令他几乎无法抗衡。

“高杉，”他偏过脸，心中满是压抑的影子，“停下，我们还可以谈谈……”

他的话音化为短促的叫喊，高杉那一下踩得过于用力，让他怀疑自己是不是被废了。高杉闻声停下，当他低下目光看向那处，银时感到头皮发麻，然而高杉也只是看了他一眼，随后满不在乎伸手到铁椅侧边去触碰某个机关。

火焰摇晃，银时总算从绳结里挣脱双手，灯盏被打落在地，泼洒的热油瞬间点着了一大片，照得室内灯火通明。高杉表现得猝不及防，他退开一步，立即被银时一脚踢中倒在地上，高杉翻身将手上的利器精准地刺向银时，却被突兀地踢中背部，银时将他拖过来，扳过肩扭住他的一只手。

“你这故意犯。”

剪刀被夺走扔到火里，银时见他似乎没有了声息，便停下动作喘了口气，他踩住高杉的后脑，不想看见他的脸。

“为了抵达尽头，杀死伴侣也是在所不惜的。”银时开口，声音里没有丝毫温度，“和你诀别的同样是我，我对轮回的执着，就好比假发对正道的坚持，这些被你弃若蔽履的东西，才是我们的所在呢。”

高杉躺倒在肮脏的地面上，听了他的话居然呵呵直笑，他笑得极冷，“你的私心让我感到厌烦、那不是真实的，你想听我这样说对吗？”

“我不会对你有任何期待。”银时漠然回答道。

“得了吧，我对你好到这种地步，你也顺便可怜可怜我不行吗？”

“我可怜你去死！”银时对他咆哮，他将靴子挪到他的脖子上，碾压他的喉结，高杉的笑声化为挣扎和咳嗽，银时俯身查看他的脸色，恶狠狠地说，“我只要闭上眼睛一想到你还活在这个世界上，我就为我自己感到恶心。只有你死了我才能开心，否则我该如何度过我余下的生命。”

高杉难以置信，他扭过头，用残存的眼睛逼视银时，“很好，杀了我。”语毕，高杉闷哼一声，银时踢了一脚他的腹部。

“婊子，你整天想尽办法让我变得和你一样疯。”

“呵呵，变态施虐狂。”高杉晋助在地上蜷缩起来，火焰还未烧尽，银时拉长的影子覆盖眼前，高杉看到一只手伸过来钳住他的下巴，另一只手使劲将腰带一抽。他的身体就这样展露在火光中和银时的眼前了，肌肉线条紧实优美，胸口泛着诱惑的色泽。

“你只穿了一件衣服？”银时眯起眼睛打量了他一番，觉得分外奇怪，手指突然松开，银时用脚抬起他的脸，示意高杉看向前边。

“爬过去，到椅子边上等我。” 

“不，不行……”高杉开始恐慌了，似乎没想过会被这么对待，心中有什么故去的东西在复苏，这种认知令他更加兴奋了起来，可他一动不动，银时不耐烦了。

“今天刮的是什么风，平时是你要求我对你粗暴一点，居然说不行。”银时用脚将他翻过来，他的具体神情藏在阴影中，高杉看不清晰，一只靴子踏上他的腹肌，用力蹂躏践踏。高杉发出阵阵令人遐想的叫声，他吃力地撑起一只手，攀上靴子磨蹭。掌心顺着大腿往上伸，相隔布料贴着裆部的勃起抚摸，当他准备舔的时候，银时曲起膝盖将他踢开，拖长了声音道：“谁允许你碰我，你之前想对我做什么来着？”

“想……想让你干我。”高杉羞耻得满脸通红，慢慢看向他，目光中带点期待和诱惑，“现在就要。”

“真的急着想要，这么多年都过去了，再多等一阵也没关系啊。”银时狐疑地说。

“时间不够多了。”从他的脸上露出一丝复杂的笑意，令银时心脏莫名开始抽搐。高杉往前挪动了几下，他还没够到那人的衣角，银时一把解开皮质细腰带，套上他的脖子，拖着高杉就往铁椅子上走。

高杉一言不发，被拉到椅子边缘跪下，银时抓着皮带将他提到自己胯间，拍了拍他尖而小的脸。命令道：“你可以舔我了。”

于是高杉轻车熟路地探到衣摆之下，咬住裤链的一端往下拉开。脸触到方才因他挑逗而高扬的阴茎，硬得几乎要灼伤他，他用口腔整个包住，贪婪地吮吸起来。

银时五指插入他的秀丽的深色短发里，让他更加贴紧膨胀的阴茎，高杉的喉咙因呕吐感而收紧，夹得他呼吸不稳，随后高杉深深吸了几下，将阴茎吐出来，用灵巧的舌头顺着血管扫过，埋头耕耘期间还用无辜的眼神向上看了一眼银时。

“真是高超的技巧，我应该把你放置得更久一些，再然后给你点甜头。”银时说着，他听见高杉发出不满的呜咽，又顺从地濡湿肉棒，含住一端亲吻。银时拎着皮带，不去约束他的动作，直到高杉取悦完把熟悉的精液全部吞下去，银时方才把他抱到腿上，托着下颚用吻封住他的嘴，他尝到独特的腥膻味道。

高杉的身条很好，身形很适合被抱住，银时凑上去不依不饶地和他唇舌交缠。高杉喘息着抓住他的衣服，他迫不及待地将银时按到椅背上，躲开他的纠缠，开始对他的脖颈一阵啃咬。

“安分点，我的高杉。”银时环住他，将他解自己里衣扣子的一只手放在眼前，细密地亲吻着。高杉根本不看他的脸，手指按在重新兴奋的性器上上下比划，邀请地用股间蹭动，他的性器也硬如铁石。

银时的阴茎顶着他的，被高杉坐在他身上将两根握在一起摩擦，银时淡淡地抱怨：“你踩得好没分寸，我到现在还又肿又疼，你得继续用嘴服侍才行。”

高杉目光颤了颤，在臂弯里趴上来抚摸他的脸，用恳求的语气说，“后面好痒，你一定要插进来，全部插进来才行……啊……”

“你在别人跟前也是这么浪的吗？嗯？”银时含住他的乳头撕咬，右手扯动另外一边。高杉不知足地将敏感处送入他口中，双手撕扯他的衣服和头发，如同鲨鱼对血液的感知和渴求。

“不，我只是你的婊子……嗯……好舒服。”

银时冷哼一声，将两根手指并入干涩的后穴，声音里没有任何情欲，一只手捏起高杉的下巴，“说说看你在椅子上藏了些什么机关折磨我。”

“钉子，横木，火和鞭子 。”高杉一一列举，伸出舌头舔了舔他的手指，想要身下的进攻再更加猛烈些。

“居然这么认真，我以为你是专程送上来给我操的呢。”银时顺利地并入第三根手指，高杉收缩肠壁将他夹得死紧，搂住他的脖子往伸入体内的手指上蹭动，“嗯，不够，还要再多一点。”

银时对他的渴求不予理会，手指持续抽插直到后穴变软，水渍斑斑，才慢慢取出长指。单手扶住他的腰，细细吻过耳垂和脖颈的肌肤，他的手顺着内侧抚弄上去，高杉的两条洁白细腿便献身一般地在他的手心里张开了。银时抬腰用性器轻轻挑逗，戳刺穴口，高杉忍不住跟随他的动作，对着那根朝思暮想的性器来回摩擦，银时看到他目光迷离，露出勾人的笑意，便觉得意识有些游离和动摇。趁他最为松懈之时，银时忍不住按着他的腰，对准穴口，将灼热的肉棒径直捅入早已为他准备好的后穴里。

高杉发出格外满足的呻吟，脸红得能滴出血，他尽力容纳体内的巨物，引导它进入更深处。多年不曾相见，高杉一碰软得跟滩水一样。性事中银时格外沉默，又快又狠的抽插几乎是以服务性质地撞在花心上，顶着敏感点叩击。高杉浑身哆嗦，叫声高亢得能吵醒坟墓里的死人，他已经完全忘记了自己起初的目的是何物，只顾在欲海中浮浮沉沉，扭动腰肢随着阴茎纹路的反复研磨而兴奋到高潮。

他主动将腿分开到最大，凑上去用妓女的手段逗弄银时的脖颈和胸口，刺激得银时完全失去自持，像野兽一样在他体内横冲直撞，粗暴地顶着他的甬道。

“唔，好疼。”高杉皱起眉头流露出恐惧和不安，银时将他拉回眼前，在他零乱的喘息中轻轻地耳语道：“这时候你居然在怕我，我只不过是你的囚犯。”

高杉闭上眼睛，听到他的话发出低沉的嗤笑，夹杂着淫靡的呜咽，充满了放荡的渴望。银时懒得继续逗弄他这具喂不饱的身体，一次又一次地捅得更深。高杉用舌头将他从脸上流到下颚的汗水舔得一干二净，被顶到前所未有的深度，他慌乱地钻进银时怀中，眼角流出意味不明的泪水。银时将他紧紧压在身上，射进那张蠕动不停的小嘴里，饥渴的穴肉绞紧了不断喷射的阴茎。他毫无留恋地射完全部退出高杉的身体，淫水和精液顺着赤裸柔韧的大腿流到椅子上，汇成一滩。两人喘息一阵，高杉环住他的脖子再度贴上来，啃咬他的喉结，在银时耳边悄悄地说想要再来一次。

“我的心上人真是寂寞难耐。”银时的手在湿淋淋的穴口打转，高杉发出甜蜜又阴冷的轻笑，委屈地低语：“都是你的错。”

高杉伸手打开了椅子的开关，靠背降下来，银时吻着他的薄唇，抱起他压在身下，让他趴伏在冰冷的椅子上。虽然这看上去确实是个刑具：未能收起的钉子闪着寒光，一半凌空，还有用作车裂的机关。管他呢，这都是高杉的无聊爱好。银时又想起来灯油烧尽了，然而火焰点燃了置物架上的废料，火光映得到处是拉长的影子，室内越来越热了。

“银时，火快烧到门口了。”高杉告诉他。

“别分心。”银时低头撸动了几下高杉硬邦邦的阴茎，换来他柔软的浪叫。他将手指插进去，爱抚里面敏感的黏膜，“高度刚好。”

高杉抓着倾斜的椅子边缘，翘起屁股不满地回头，摆出令人难耐的姿势，“别用手指。”银时拍打他挺翘的臀部，两瓣皮肤立刻红了起来，耳边传来高杉啜泣的呻吟。但是银时却用两指分开他的股间，私处完全呈现在眼前，他低头舔上了那被操熟了红艳的小穴，探入和卷动那道窄口，高杉羞耻得无以复加，被触感刺激得一阵颤抖，脸上的神情濒临崩溃。银时搔刮了他一阵，拉开他的双腿，非常顺利地插进早就饥渴得不行的小穴，不由分说地开始抽插。水声和肉体撞击声啪啪作响，高杉全身被顶得上挪，爽到脚趾蜷缩，开始不断地乞求他再深入一点，像条欲求不满的母狗。

“太快了……啊……好厉害……”

但不一会儿高杉请求他停下来，银时根本不理会他，于是听到高杉渐渐体力不支，浪叫开始沙哑，最终软软地埋在银时脖颈里，充满情欲的喘息着。

“银时，我这次真的不行了。”

“你看看你，经历不起剧烈的SM，还敢主动挑逗别人。”银时和他相拥温存，两个人都大汗淋漓，高杉一边夹紧两腿之间的棍子不让他拔出去，一边轻声呢喃着：“放过我吧。”

银时禁不住想起他曾对这具身体做的调教，以及仍旧存留在高杉身上的向自己敞开的本能。让他永远属于自己，这种事情他想都不敢想，不过现在，他忽然产生了相似的愿望。

“你家要被烧没了，高杉。”银时指着眼前已然形成的火幕对他说。

“不要管。”高杉闻言清醒了几分，捧起他的脸，轻轻地吻上去，被银时残留的胡茬刺痛。“随它继续烧好了。”

银时用红色的眼瞳温柔地看着他，将外袍裹到他身上，他扣好里衣，抱着高杉从椅子上走下来。随着他的动作，像是被倒了一室的燃油，火势猛然增大，瞬间吞没八方，他们站在火里，地牢不再黑暗，身周的事物统统消失，而他们被高温和浓烟包围。

“我们一起死吧。”银时深情而郑重地对他说道，他捕捉到高杉残存的碧色眼睛里的恐慌……以及另一种更为坚固的东西。

“我因为太爱你，没有见你的勇气，更没有勇气和你一起生活。”银时苦涩地微笑，“你对我太重要了，如果这一切都能推翻重来，该有多好啊。”

高杉也对他点头应许，一只手覆上左眼的空洞，“我有点想念我还是健全人的时候了。”

不知从何处而来的雨，猛然洗刷大地，浇熄了猖狂的火舌，一丝光破开天际，刹那间周围全亮了。辽阔的天空下，银时怀抱他唯一的珍贵之物，他小心翼翼地将高杉放到沙地上，自己也跪坐下来，清浅的水流漫过脚踝，那具纤瘦优美的身体靠在他的手臂上缓缓苏醒。高杉的两只眼睛都睁开了，一对完整的绿色瞳孔带着奇亮的光芒，一点也没有之前充斥疯狂的恶毒与残缺。

“银时？”高杉不解地注视出现在眼前的那张浮现甜美笑容的英俊大脸。

“欢迎回来。”银时沉溺地凝视他，“未经世事的单纯高杉君，虽然毫无经验，但以后调教成什么样不可以？”

“你在说什么，银时。”高杉四处张望，没有察觉到危险，他松了一口气，站起身擦了擦手上的水。发现身上穿的是银时的外套，衣不蔽体，瞬间羞红了脸。“怎么是你的衣服？”

“别在意。”银时似笑非笑地上前将他重新拥入怀中，力气大到让他窒息，他察觉到这个他所熟识的男人身上前所未有的感情和愉悦，高杉推了推他，对他叫道，“我快骨折了！”

银时闻言立即放开他，手指挑起他的一缕发丝绕到耳后。俯身堵住高杉的嘴唇，高杉也没有抗拒，只是深感不解。

银时松开他，用食指触碰他的鼻尖，“连接吻都要从头开始教。”

高杉的眼睛里浮现出阴鸷，那是一股少年的狠劲儿，“你这卷毛混蛋，别小看我！”

“绝对没有小看。”银时赶忙道歉，他走在前面，朝高杉伸出一只手去，“对不起，这次我不逃了，我们走吧。”

高杉站在原地，两只手将衣服扎紧，他那对神采飞扬的眼睛专注而肆意地打量着银时。末了，他扯出了一个傲慢的笑，上前一步抬手试图牵住他。银时将他的一举一动尽收眼底，令他没有料到的是，一把刀突然横亘在他们之间，不知道从何而来的杀意，刀锋架住高杉的脖子一抹，又快又利。银时的脸色瞬间惨白，高杉没来得及叫出一声，血就喷射出来，凶手将锋刃上的血洒在水中，流利地收刀入鞘。在高杉身后出现的是另一个高杉，血大片地溅在他的脸上，在单薄和服上绽放深色的花。

银时目瞪口呆，怔怔地注视着尸体倒下，清澈的水流瞬间化为血色，丝丝缕缕穿过他的脚下。

凭空出现的另一个高杉抬起单眼来与他相视，左眼蒙着绷带，衣服也是崭新。他那满脸病容，心狠手辣的样子，让银时方才的一切遐想登时坠入了深渊。

“刚刚杀了个被蛊惑的废物呢。”高杉丢下他自己的尸体，扶着武士刀歪歪扭扭地走上来，将银时的发青脸色尽收眼底，他感到心满意足。“是我没能让你尽兴吗，银时，非要毛头小鬼才能体现出你的优越？”

他冰冷的呼吸有如蛇信，落在肩胛骨让人发寒，银时轻松地笑了笑，目光游离，“怎么会呢，总督大人亲自服侍，我深感荣幸。”

“哼，死样活气的德性真让人讨厌。”高杉从他的领子往内看去，“你这不劳而获的习惯总有一天会让我嫌恶的。”

看到他舔了舔嘴唇，银时有点畏惧，甚至想退开一步，“我果然最受不了你这副样子，如果时间脉络改变……”

高杉目不转睛地盯着他的脸，等候银时继续说下去。

银时自豪地说起：“你将永远不会经历悲伤，每当到了那个月那一天，我们的关系决裂那一天。我就把世界倒回那美妙的日子，我对你没那么重要，我们永远不会成为敌人。但我们一同长大，你自负、决绝、严肃又认真，是我心目中完美的象徽。”

“我不认同你说的话，不认同你说的每一句，”高杉离远了些，口气决绝而疏离。“你完全变了，变得不似以前那样爱我了。”

银时倒吸了一口气，红色的眼睛从碎发后打量高杉，他被激怒了，但他保持镇静，缓缓地说道：“我没有，你想得太多，太可怕了。”

“哼，废话少说，你这叛徒。”

“无止境的彼此折磨我都能忍受，毕竟人们常说，只要得到了你的钟意，在这世间再也没有什么可值得珍爱的东西了。“

看到高杉霎那间的疑惑，银时早已预料到他的破绽，暗自笑了，抬起一只手缓缓握紧，咒语在他心中形成：“永劫的收束，世界线变动。”

一望无际的水面顿时化作蒸汽氤氲，泥土贫瘠，白色的细沙覆盖山丘，无期的烈日炙烤大地。银时闭目等待眼前的齑粉散去，远远看到高杉正靠在一块风化的岩石上，抱着手臂打量他，两只眼睛目光如炬。他还没开口呢，那位杀手转瞬间再度出现，血溅在沙地上，红得耀眼，被烤得滋啦作响，接着开始氧化发黑。跟刚才无异的高杉晋助还用脚把他自己的尸体踢进沙子里，刻薄地想把那张脸磨烂毁容。

银时脸上的笑容还没出现便已凝固，他低头心不在焉地面对恋人这幅发病的老样子，干咳了两声打断他的歇斯底里，叫道：“高杉。”

高杉侧着脸瞟了他一眼，“脖子给我亮好了，下一个杀就是你。”

“好啦，没完没了的累不累”银时嘟囔着，“为什么贴着墙也会被背后暗杀啊。”

“我自己杀自己，你管得着？”

“注意环保嘛，那么多个世界失去了高杉君将会变得黯淡无光的。”银时朝他摆了摆手，走到他身边坐下，“不打了，好麻烦。”

高杉收起刀，用一只手搭在额头上抵挡烈日的侵袭，用绿瞳俯视身边的银时，“好热，你选的鬼地方，喂，沙地不烫吗？”

“不烫，我已经是个废物了。”银时双手揉脸，“和解吗？高杉君。”

“我们之间好大一笔烂账，还没来得及清算，谈什么和解。”

“那好吧，不过上床也不是个好主意。”

“为什么？”

“你不耐操，而我想得太多。”银时手撑沙地仰望天空，“我说我们……”

“分手吗？”高杉偏过头，银时也转过脸和他对视。

“不分，我有的是时间。”

“有所有的时间。”他说。


End file.
